To Love-Ru: CONTINUE
by Alucard3600
Summary: Picking up where the story left off, Rito goes about his life when Gid Lucione Deviluke suddenly summons his daughter Lala home to talk to her. At the same time, Momo is still vying for Rito's affection, making every effort to make the Harem Plan a reality. What could Gid want to talk to his daughter about, and how long will Rito be able to fend off Momo's advances? Rito x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! so this is my first fanfic, and I decided to make it on To Love-Ru due to my never-ending love of the series. This takes place directly after the end of the manga itself. I'm not sure what kind of review this will get, but any constructive criticism is helpful. I hope you enjoy! Rating is for language, limes and possible lemons._

 _I do not own To Love-Ru or any of its characters._

As the morning sun shone through the blinds, Rito woke up peacefully at first, but was immediately wary of anyone who may be in his bed with him. It was the day after Momo and Nemesis had their "competition", which ultimately ended with Rito bolting from his room. Rito sat up in his bed, and was slightly surprised that no one else was in his bed but him. Since it was now the weekend, he decided to take his time getting up and going downstairs. When he finally did, he entered the kitchen and found both Mikan and Momo making breakfast, with Celine happily playing in the backyard.

"Good morning, Rito-san!" Greeted Momo, catching the attention of Mikan and alerting her to Rito's presence. "Good morning Rito." Mikan also said. Rito replied to the both of them, "Good morning Momo, Mikan.", still somewhat sluggish, having woken up not too long ago. Following not long after Rito, Lala and Nana entered the kitchen, the former having just taken a morning bath. After exchanging greetings and eating breakfast, everyone went to do their separate activities. Lala sits down to watch her favorite show, _Magical Kyouko_ , while Mikan set about tending to the house and caring for Celine. Momo and Nana went back upstairs to perform their morning traditions. Rito, however, was looking forward to just relaxing and performing his hobbies today, since he had nowhere to be.

While doing the morning chores, including washing the dishes from breakfast, Mikan got a call from Yami and immediately answered it. "Hello, Yami? Uh huh… yes I'm free this afternoon Yami... Taiyaki? Sounds great!... Okay, I'll meet you at the usual spot later today. Okay, talk to you later!" And with that she hung up, now having plans for her afternoon and maybe evening.

In the middle of Lala's show, Zastin showed up and went to talk to Lala. "Lala-sama, your father has contacted me and wishes to speak to you personally".

"My father?" Asked Lala, confused as to why he would need to talk to her.

"Yes. I have been instructed to escort you back to Deviluke so that he may speak to you face-to-face, per his request." Replied Zastin.

Nana, who had just walked back downstairs, was also curious about this. "Why does Chichi-ue need to talk to Ane-ue in person, Zastin?" Inquired Nana.

"That's between Gid-sama and Lala-sama." Retorted Zastin, shutting down Nana's attempt to find out the reason for her big sister's calling back home. "He does not require her to stay, but requests that he talks to his daughter in person, and will then send her back." Says Zastin, turning to Lala. "However, you should plan on at least being gone overnight, Lala-sama."

Lala, understanding that if her father needed to talk to her in person then it must be something important, nodded to Zastin before once again giving her usual smile and saying "That's fine, Zastin. I understand.". She then put her hand on her chin, as if thinking about something, before saying "Can I at least finish watching this episode?"

Zastin, with an amused expression, tells her "Of course, Lala-sama. Let me know when you are ready.", earning a cry of happiness from Lala, before beginning to walk away to prepare for the trip.

Nana, who had been silent since her last question was shot down, decided to try her luck one more time. "Hey, Zastin!" Nana yelled to Zastin before he left completely, causing him to turn and wait for her next question. "I want to go with Ane-ue!" She told Zastin.

Zastin, with a serious expression on his face, began to tell her that she could not. "Nana-sama, I told you already that the situation is purely between-". Before he could finish, Lala cried out in delight again before embracing Nana in a hug. "That's a great idea Nana! Zastin can she?" She turned to Zastin with a hopeful expression.

Seeing Lala's excitement, Zastin relented. "Fine, Nana-sama. You may come with Lala-sama and I to Deviluke." He said, a slightly defeated expression playing out on his face.

Mikan, who had overheard the end of the conversation, walks up to Lala and Nana as Zastin leaves. "What was that about, guys?" Mikan asked, with an inquisitive look to the two sisters. Lala piped up first, "Ah Mikan! Me and Nana are going to Deviluke for probably a day!"

"Really?" Mikan wasn't expecting them to be leaving the planet.

"Yeah." This time it was Nana who chimed in. "Chichi-ue wants to talk to Ane-ue about something in person, but we don't know what it is."

Mikan suddenly became wary. "Just the two of you?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" Nana inquired, noting the sudden tenseness on Mikan's face.

Mikan began telling Nana her worries, but not before pulling her a little bit away from Lala. "It's just that I was going to be going out to eat taiyaki later with Yami... Meaning that Momo will be alone with Rito."

Nana immediately picked up on the implications of this, and became probably as worried as Mikan. They began talking about possible solutions but, before they could talk for long, Momo, who had been listening for the entirety of both conversations suddenly walked out in front of and past Mikan and Nana. The two girls began staring at her. Momo, feigning innocence, asked "What are you staring for?"

"Momo?" Nana began.

"Yes?" Momo replied, putting a puzzled look on her face.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" Asked Nana, Mikan silently listening, watching for any crack of guilt on Momo.

Momo, an old hand at this, covered up any incriminating emotion, waited the appropriate amount of time and replied "I'm going shopping with one of my classmates. Why?"

Both the girls immediately became visibly relieved. "No reason." Nana told her sister.

Momo shot them an inquisitive look before walking away, a sly smile appearing on her face. "Mission success." She thought to herself.

Momo returned upstairs to her room, but not before sneaking a glance at an oblivious Rito watering the plants in the backyard, and had immediately begun speculating the opportunities she would have with Rito. All she would have to do was wait.

Later that day, Lala and Nana departed with Zastin to their ship, saying their goodbyes. As Nana walked by Rito on her way out, she stopped in front of him with a threatening expression and said "Don't do anything strange while we're gone, beast.", walking away before Rito could respond, though he was still puzzled as to what he had done wrong.

After they had left, Momo noticed Mikan secretly casting side-glances at her, and got the reason instantly. "Okay guys I'm leaving for a bit. Bye!" She said to both Mikan and Rito, noticing Mikan visibly relaxing as she did so. "See you later Momo!" Rito said from the couch, not looking away from the game he was currently involved in. "Goodbye Momo" Mikan said before leaving the room. Stepping outside, she moved off to the side and hid. Not much later, she heard voices coming from inside the house, before the front door opened.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself Rito?" Mikan asked worriedly as she stepped out the door, Celine in her arms. "I may be gone for a while, don't forget the things I told you to do while I'm gone."

Momo heard the voice of Rito next. "Of course I'll be fine Mikan. And I won't forget. Go have fun." Rito encouraged.

"Okay."

And with that, Mikan began walking off to her usual spot to meet Yami. Momo knew the time had come. She snuck back into the house to find that Rito was not on the first floor. She walked silently upstairs and listened through the door to Rito's bedroom. She could not hear anything except for the light noise of the game he was playing earlier. She suddenly began hearing footsteps on the other side of the door. She hurriedly his around the corner and waited. She heard his door open and Rito stepped out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. She saw this as her opportunity and snuck into his room once he shut the door to the bathroom.

 **A/N:** _That's the first chapter down! Again, I'm to pointers and criticism. The next chapter will be posted fairly soon, even though my posting schedule isn't set in stone yet. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Okay so wow. That first chapter got a better reception then I thought it would. Thank you to those that fav'd and followed, and also to those that reviewed. Also thanks everybody for reading! Anyway, here's chapter 2. Explicit content incoming._

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Momo stripped down to nothing but a bra and panties and slipped under the covers on Rito's bed. She shuddered with anticipation as she heard the sound of Rito heading back towards the room. As Rito entered the room, she hid completely under the blanket. She heard Rito muttering to himself "Time to relax".

She smiled at the thought of being able to make Rito "relax". She knew she should be continuing to try and convince Rito to accept the Harem Plan, but she wanted this time with him to herself. Besides, getting him more used to the female body wasn't a bad way to support the cause.

Right?

She was surprised however, as Rito began changing his clothes into more comfortable ones. Peeking out from the blanket, she saw Rito with his back turned and stripping down to just his underwear, she saw her chance to strike.

"Rito-san."

A quiet voice was all the warning he had before he found himself laid flat on his bed with a half-dressed Momo on top of him. As he realized what was going on and who it was on top of him, he immediately turned red and tried to stammer out his words.

"M- M- Momo! W- What are y- you doing?"

"Hee hee. You looks so cute when you're flustered, Rito-san."

She began feeling up his bare chest, since she had chosen to grab him right before he began dressing into his new clothes. She remembered that despite being who he was, he was still quite athletic and active. As such, he was also somewhat toned. She could instantaneously feel the effect this had on Rito, due to where she was sitting: right on top of his groin. As she felt the rising excitement in Rito, she could feel her own hotness starting to well up.

"Rito-san. It's getting hot in here, isn't it?" Momo said in a seductive voice, reaching behind herself, her tail swishing in the air behind her.

"A- a- ah I- I don't- " Rito continued to fail to form complete sentences due to the sight before him.

Momo unclasped her bra but held it in place from the back, trying to tease Rito.

"Pull it off, Rito-san. Show me how much you want them." She said with half-lidded eyes, trying to arouse him as much as possible. She noticed that he still seemed reluctant, and he wasn't making a move to pull her bra off, so she tried something else.

Still holding her bra from the back in one hand, she placed her other hand on Rito's chest and slowly began to gyrate her hips, trying to cause as much friction as possible. Having the desired effect, this turned Rito redder than a firetruck, and he was having trouble forming words at this point, his arousal beginning to overtake him.

"A- a- ahh M- Mo- Mo- Momo!" Rito stammered out, trying to think of a way out, to no avail. Momo began swaying forward and backwards as well, and she grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breast to feel it through her bra. The mere touch sent shivers down Rito's spine. The stimulation was becoming too much. Rito's mind went blank and his body began acting unconsciously.

Outside of conscious control, he reached both hands up and pulled her bra off, surprising Momo since she wasn't expecting it quite yet. One of his hands began kneading her breasts and pinching her pink nipples while the other reached behind her and grabbed her tail, causing Momo to moan in pleasure. She recognized the technique as the same that he used when he was sleeping

"R- Rito-san! Mmm!"

She was starting to suspect she would have to do everything herself, but she was happy he was beginning to come around. Momo began coming closer to Rito's face, leaning in to kiss him. As she drew near, Rito regained his senses and, upon realizing what he was doing, rolled over in panic and took Momo with him, causing her to roll to the other side of the bed. Rito noticed the way her breasts reacted to the rolling motion, and **somehow** became even more flustered at the motion.

As she rolled to a stop, she sat up and stared at him with a look of slight disappointment before covering it up up and changing it to a mixture of love and a hint of lust, the latter of which had been rapidly growing since he started groping her.

"Is that all, Rito-san?"

Rito was somehow able to put together a sentence: "Momo! You need to stop doing things like that!"

Momo stared at him for a moment before her eyes returned to their half-lidded state and she began crawling towards him.

"Rito-san." She said in an almost sing-song voice. "I know you don't want it to stop there" She talked to him in a seductive tone of voice with a gleeful but lustful expression, drawing nearer and nearer until she was almost on top of him again. He felt his mind going blank again at the sight of her hanging breasts as the door suddenly opened.

"Rito! I forgot to tell you to-" Mikan stopped mid-sentence, staring at the scene before her. The three sat frozen, staring at each other. Once she had taken in what was going on, she immediately ordered Momo to get off of Rito and began lecturing her as she always did.

"I can't go out for one evening without Ri- Hey are you listening!" Mikan was once again trying to get through to Momo. But Momo had already tuned out Mikan, thinking about how Rito responded to her advance the way he did, and why. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even mind the interruption.

Rito was thankful for his accidental savior but also wondered why his body began acting out of his control the way it did.

* * *

On Deviluke, Lala and Nana exited their ship, taking in the beautiful scenery and began thinking about the last time they were on their home planet, Nana sooner than Lala. After being shown to their old rooms, which they would be sleeping in during their stay, a royal courier came to retrieve Lala.

Lala had just entered the throne room to speak to her father, Gid Lucione Deviluke, the king of the galaxy. She had entered alone, as her father ordered, despite Nana's objections. The reason Nana had come, while wanting to see her father, was mainly to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Papa! It's nice to see you!" Lala went to embrace her father in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Lala." Gid regarded her warmly. Even though he didn't always show it, he cared deeply for his children. He then returned to his usual seriousness, remembering what he had wanted to tell his daughter.

"So why did you need to talk to me in person?" Lala asked.

"Ah yes. I needed you here to talk to you about your fiance."

"Hmm? About Rito?"

"Yes Lala. You know I care about your happiness; that is the whole reason you are still with him. But I must say that I don't approve of the way he is now."

"What do you mean father?"

"He is weak. A pathetic earthling. I understand what good he has done in the past, but it does not change the fact that he has no strength or power whatsoever. I don't believe him worthy to be my successor!" Gid raised his voice, stunning Lala. She had thought things were fine the way they were.

"Father!?"

"I called you here to offer you an alternative to separating from him. If you can find a way to make him stronger, I will reconsider my judgement of him."

Seeing that her father would not be swayed, Lala had no choice but to comply. She had no idea how she was going to make Rito stronger, but she knew she had to try. Gid started speaking again.

"You will remain here until the plan is finished." He couldn't risk Lala not going through with his command.

"But- "

"No buts!" Gid shut down Lala's attempts to respond. With a defeated expression, she resigned to what her father had told her.

"I understand"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Another chapter for you. There's not much to be said about it, but thanks so much for the fav's, follows and reviews. Enjoy!_

Having finished her rather one-sided conversation with her father, Lala exited the throne room and returned to the living quarters. Nana, noticing the clearly upset expression on Lala, knew something had probably gone wrong.

Even though it was still hard for her to tell since she didn't know what they had talked about in the first place.

Which aggravated her greatly.

Eager to find out, but also careful not to upset her sister even more, Nana began questioning Lala.

"Ane-ue? What happened?"

Lala, troubled by the conversation she just had, filled Nana in on what their father had told her.

"A way to make him… stronger?" Nana asked, perplexed.

"Yeah."

How are you going to do that?"

"I…" Lala found herself momentarily unable to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will, Ane-ue." Nana said encouragingly, trying to lift her sister's spirits."You're the smartest of all of us. I believe in you." She said. She was secretly worried what would happen with Rito if Lala couldn't find anything.

Not that she liked him or anything.

She did, however, also believe in her sister's brilliance. She would think of something.

After a very awkward and quiet dinner with the Royal Family, aside from the conversation Sephie was having with her daughters, the girls excused themselves to their rooms.

"Have you thought of anything yet Ane-ue? I know it's only been, like, a few hours but…"

"No, Nana." Lala was still slightly upset from the day.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything."

Seeing that it was getting late, they decided to head to bed.

Nana slept peacefully, but Lala, restless, was brainstorming ideas, currently coming up with nothing. All that could be heard in the quiet was the sound of Sephie reprimanding Gid for what he had done and more.

* * *

In the Yuuki household, everything was calm. Mikan had decided to stay home after the "incident" with Momo earlier that day, leading Momo to decide to confine herself upstairs. Mikan once again decided to follow Rito when he went to bathe. Half because she knew Momo could strike at anytime, and half because she enjoyed the time she spent with Rito. There was nothing wrong with that right? It was only because they were brother and sister of course. Bathing with him was her right and hers alone, though that didn't stop Momo.

"So what was that whole thing about earlier?" Mikan asked Rito while scrubbing his back.

Rito's nerves started running, not wanting to call back to earlier that day.

"What do you mean, Mikan?" He asked her, hoping she wasn't talking about what he thought she was.

"Whatever it was that you were doing with Momo."

Damn.

"I wasn't doing anything Mikan! I thought she was gone!" Rito hastily tried to explain himself.

Mikan only laughed. "I know it wasn't you, Rito. I was just testing is all. You don't have the guts to do anything like that of your own will."

She said that, yet she actually wondered how true that statement was. Rito wouldn't collapse to the temptation from Momo, right?

Rito, too, recalled how his mind went blank and his body moved on its own. He was barely aware of his own actions. It wasn't the normal lustful blanking out, he had actually lost control. The thought somewhat worried him.

"Either way, I'll make sure nothing happens, Rito." Mikan wasn't sure whether she was reassuring Rito or herself. Being honest, Momo's escapades were becoming quite repetitive. She went back to quietly scrubbing, not wanting to think of what Momo might try next.

Finishing up the shower, Mikan exited the bathroom slightly before Rito. On her way out however, she thought she caught a glimpse of a fairly familiar tail moving around the corner. This roused some suspicion in her mind, but she ultimately decided to let it go.

Now back upstairs after listening through the bathroom door, Momo was once again plotting her next move.

"Agh!" Momo was now starting to become slightly upset at Mikan's intervention.

"I won't be able to get anywhere with Ri- I mean the Harem Plan if Mikan keeps interrupting." Momo thought out loud, trying to pass off her near mistake in her own thoughts. "And now she'll probably be even more on guard. And I still have to add her to the harem." Momo recalled the incident with Celine's pollen affecting Mikan, who was barely able to salvage the situation when she momentarily lost control despite her valiant efforts not to.

Momo then realized something: Mikan didn't know about the Harem Plan.

"Ah. Mikan-san wouldn't go for it anyways. Unless…"

Momo barely got any sleep that night, thinking about her hypothesis and wondering how to carry it out.

* * *

Nana got up and performed her usual morning activities. But something felt off. It was… too quiet.

That was it! Lala hadn't come out yet!

"That's odd. Ane-ue is usually up at the same time as me, if not before me. I wonder what's going on." Nana went up to Lala's door and listened. She could hear sounds of construction and mechanical whirring on the other side.

"Ah, she's probably just working on another invention. I'll ask her about it later." Nana then dismissed any further thought and went to have breakfast.

-  
On the other side of the door, Lala was indeed hard at work on another invention, albeit smaller than her other inventions. This one's function didn't need it to big like a some of her others. This may have even been her smallest invention yet.

As she was transferring the data she had been working on for nearly all night into the invention, she muttered quietly to herself.

"I won't let you down, Rito."

 **A/N:** _Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. As always, reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Here's the new chapter! Sorry it's been a while; I had some qualms about whether where I wanted to take the next couple chapters was really where I wanted to take the next couple chapters. It took me too long to decide that I did. But either way, new chapter now, and I hope you like it. P.S. I also am working on writing longer chapters. I agree that they have been too short._

* * *

Rito woke the next morning already in a slight panic, expecting Momo to finish what she started yesterday. Instead he found the bed once again empty aside from himself.

"Twice in a row?" Rito found it odd that Momo had stopped coming into his room. The last time she had refrained from sleeping with him was when Nemesis was inside of him.

Since he hadn't had the chance yesterday, he decided to simply lay back and think about recent events. In just the past few days four girls had announced their love for him, of which he only reciprocated to one. Yami, Nemesis, Haruna and Momo, Haruna being the one he responded to with his own feelings. And yet, it felt as if nothing was different. And nothing would likely ever be different if he didn't step up. Despite the fact that they had already confessed to each other, the thought made him turn red out of habit.

"Haruna…"

School was back on tomorrow, monday. His mind was made up.

Still in her bedroom, having barely slept, Momo was standing in front a display board with possible plans to rope in Mikan, each one farther out than the last.

Possibly due to the lack of sleep, but that's beside the point.

"Hhmmm!" Momo grunted in frustration. None of these far-fetched plans would logically work, much less on Mikan. Mikan was smart enough (perhaps too smart) to see right through these. She would need help, and as much as she hated to admit it, there was probably only one person who could help. She would just need to find her. Unfortunately, she would likely need to wait for her sister to return.

"For now, I'll head downstairs for breakfast. I'm starving."

* * *

"We're baaaaack!"

The cheerful voice of Lala invaded the relative silence. She and Nana walked in and closed the door behind them. Obviously their first move was to enter the kitchen, both because that was where the others would likely be and also that they were starving from their long voyage. In the kitchen, Mikan was cleaning up from cooking and Momo was eating hungrily. Rito, however, was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Mikan, Momo!" Lala happily greeted the two, bursting with excitement since she was able to return home. "And good morning!"

Nana, on the contrary, wasn't sure whether she wanted to grab some food or sleep, since she didn't get much of either on the ship.

"Welcome back Lala-san!" Mikan seemed to be able to keep up with Lala's cheerfulness.

"Welcome back Onee-sama! And welcome back Nana. Nana?" Momo tried addressing her twin sister, but Nana had ultimately decided that she wanted sleep more than food and silently stalked up the stairs to her room. Deciding that she would probably be out of commision for a while, Momo returned her attention to her other sister.

"So what did Father want with you, Onee-sama?" Momo inquired.

"Oh, I'll get into that in a little while. Where's Rito?" Lala countered.

Mikan spoke up, "I think he's still in his room. I was actually about to call him down."

She walked over to the base of the stairs, spatula in hand; her trademark.

"Rito! Your breakfast will get cold if you don't come down!" Mikan attempted to call him down from his room, to no avail. Up in his room, Rito simply called down, "I'll be down soon, Mikan!"

Knowing better, Mikan tried another approach.

"Lala is back!"

Silence for a moment, before rapid footsteps came down the hallway and Rito came speeding down the stairs.

"Where?"

Mikan simply pointed to the kitchen, prompting Rito to enter the kitchen quite fast. Mikan, astounded by his speed of coming downstairs after those three simple words, followed after him.

"Rito!" Lala lunged at Rito as soon as she saw him and hugged him. Rito, who had entered fast, was not ready for the sudden weight of another person on him and they both tumbled to the ground. Not surprisingly, Lala's breasts were right in Rito's face and his hands were squarely planted on her butt. Realizing this, Rito quickly got up and helped Lala up.

'Good thing Nana isn't in here." Were the only thoughts in Rito's head as he pulled Lala to her feet.

"My, my Rito-san." Momo decided to throw her own teasing into this exchange. "Onee-sama has just returned, and already you're all over her." She giggled quietly.

Rito instinctively turned red. "Hey, that was an accident!"

Lala also laughed. "It's okay Rito, I already know you love me."

Mikan, standing off to the side, simply watched and listened. 'He really has come a long way…' But she wasn't sad this time. She had already been through that. Instead she was happy for Rito.

"So Lala, what did your dad need you for?" Rito also asked.

"Oh, um, it was really nothing. He just needed my presence for some diplomatic affairs. I am the first princess after all." Lala spoke not only to Rito, but also to Momo and Mikan, hoping this answer would satisfy them.

"Oh okay, I just figured that maybe it was some kind of emergency or something, since you were gone for such a short time." Rito told her. "Anyway, I see you guys already started eating."

Mikan spoke up, returning to the counter where she had been previously.

"Maybe if you didn't take so long up in your room. What were you doing anyway?" She cast a side glance at him.

Rito was suddenly at a loss for words. "Oh, I was, um… thinking."

Everybody in the kitchen stared at him.

Mikan maintained her side stare before returning her attention to the dishes she was drying.

"Whatever you say, Rito."

"I was!"

"Just hurry and eat."

Rito, silenced, sat down and ate. Momo, slightly blushing from the conversation, knew that he was probably telling the truth, but his answer was still interesting. 'Thinking?'

That afternoon, Nana finally woke up and was even hungrier than she was when she first arrived. Going downstairs, she saw everyone around the house doing their daily activities. However, she once again disregarded everyone and went straight to the kitchen to make a snack. Finishing up, she could hear laughter from outside. Exiting into the backyard, she saw Lala and Rito playing with Celine. They seemed to be having a really fun time.

'He looks… almost fatherly." Nana thought to herself. 'Maybe he's not s-'

She was in the middle of her second thought when, almost in the blink of an eye, Rito, who had been running in front of her, tripped and fell right on top of her, his hands instantly slipping under her rather loose top and cupped her small breasts.

"Oh Nana, I'm so sorry!" Rito got up faster than he had run down the stairs that morning and tried helping Nana up.

"By the way, where have you b-" Rito wasn't able to finish his sentence before he received the signature uppercut from Nana.

"Don't call me flat!"

From inside, Momo called out to her twin, "Are you saying that you don't like when Rito-san does that Nana?"

It was Nana's turn to turn bright red. "What are you talking about Momo! I would never- with him…" Words were failing her.

A voice called out from somewhere above them. "You don't have to lie Nana-chan. We already know."

Nana was really flustered now. "You don't know what you're saying Mea!"

Mea came flying down from the roof of the house. "Of course I do, Nana-chan. Remember when-"

"ENOUGH" Nana broke into a run back into the house and upstairs.

Mea and Momo were both laughing gleefully at this point. Lala went inside as well, and Rito went after her. Mea wasn't quite sure where everyone was going, since she had just arrived. Momo remembered what she had decided earlier and quickly ran outside.

"Hey Mea!" Momo called out.

Mea turned to Momo. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Nemesis recently?"

* * *

Inside the house, Lala and Rito followed Nana, Lala mostly because Lala didn't know why Nana had run inside and Rito was following Lala because… reasons.

"Nana? Why did you run away like that?" Lala said, walking into her younger sister's room.

"Ane-ue? Um, It's just that- What is he doing in here!?" Nana started to explain, probably with a lie, when Rito finally entered the room, trying to keep up with Lala, causing Lala to turn around, since even she didn't know Rito was following her.

"Rito? Why _are_ you in here?" Lala also asked.

Rito suddenly turned red. "Oh It's just that, um…" He had no reason, so he decided to try and change the subject. "Never mind that, what happened anyway, Nana?"

It was Nana's turn to turn red once again. "What does it matter to you, pervert!?" she said loudly before hiding her face in her pillow. Seeing that she had no way out, she also decided to change the subject.

"Ane-ue, did you tell Rito about it yet?" She took her face out of her pillow and looked straight at her sister, avoiding eye contact with Rito.

"Hmm? About what?" Lala seemed to genuinely not know what Nana was talking about, though Nana was being pretty vague.

"You know, the… thing. From the trip." Nana wasn't sure what to call it, and didn't want to give anything away if her sister were to say no.

Lala's mind clicked and she remembered the whole point of the trip. "Oh no, I haven't yet, but now is as good a time as any. Rito, I have something to show you from the trip."

Nana decided to excuse herself while this happened, even though they were still in her room.

"I'll just be downstairs."

They watched her leave silently. When she had gone downstairs, Lala turned back to Rito and pulled a small box from her pocket.

"While Nana and I were gone, I decided to invent something that you might like."

Lala opened the box and pulled out a small box no bigger than a quarter, but definitely thicker. It's design looked barren, save for a small piece in the middle which looked like a light.

"What is it, Lala?" Rito asked curiously. It didn't look like her other inventions, which were usually personified in some way, plus her trademark swirl symbol. This had neither, and it was much smaller than her other inventions.

"Well it's… just put it on and you'll find out, Rito." Lala told him.

"Put it on?" Rito didn't see anything on the device that indicated it was something to be worn. Turning it over, he saw only a small hole, but that was it.

"Oh yeah, I need to put in the anchor. Oh… the anchor…" Lala seemed to realize something, and a weird look appeared on her face, a mixture of realization and something along the lines of "oops". Needless to say, it in no way looked promising.

"What about it, Lala?"

Lala seemed unsure whether to continue talking or not. "Well, the design of the invention requires an anchor in order to stay on the body of the person who wears it. Otherwise there is no way for the device to stay connected."

"So?"

"Well, um… the thing about the anchor is that it needs to be, um, injected into the body for maximum efficiency." Lala seemed to wince as the words left her mouth. Maybe he wouldn't react as bad as she thought he would.

"WHAT?"

Incorrect. Darn.

"It's the only way, Rito!"

"You know how your inventions usually turn out, right? And you want to inject this one into my body!?" Rito recalled the countless inventions that exploded or otherwise put him and others at risk, and those weren't even inside his body.

"There are no explosive parts in this one though!" Lala tried in vain to reassure Rito, but also said quietly, "Not on the inside at least…"

"What was that?" Rito said, knowing full well what she said.

"Please Rito. Just try." Lala began pleading. She didn't want to have to reveal the real reason she invented it, but she may have to.

Rito sighed and tried to calm himself. "Where does the anchor go, Lala?"

Lala cautiously turned herself around to show him and pointed to the back of her neck.

"Umm… right here."

"Oh so pretty much one of the riskiest spots! Wonderful." Rito's attempts to calm himself were becoming reversed.

"That's where it needs to be in order for it to have full access to your body, Rito. Please trust me on this one. I just need you to sit still so I can inject the anchor and the main device will take it from there." Lala put on her best puppy dog face, the same she had used countless times, some on accident and some on purpose.

This time, however, it did not have the desired effect. Rito remained firm.

"I don't know Lala. I don't really want to inject some unknown device into my body when I don't even know completely what it is or what it does."

Before Lala could reply, another voice shook the whole house.

"HE WHAT?!"

Thunderous footsteps made their way upstairs and a fuming Nana bolted into the room. She immediately put Rito into her other signature move, the chokehold.

"I go downstairs and talk to Mikan and she tells me that you were doing perverted things to Momo yesterday!" Nana tightened her hold on Rito. Mikan, who had tried her best to keep up with Nana's speed, appeared in the doorway. Momo, who had been hiding in her room, having finished her conversation with Mea outside and _**totally not listening to the entire conversation between Lala and Rito,**_ also came out and entered the room.

Mikan began yelling to Nana, "That's not what I said at all! I said that I walked into Rito's room and Momo was on top of him!"

Nana angrily turned to Momo, inadvertently tightening her hold on Rito even more. Rito was barely conscious at this point.

"Is that true, Momo? Was it you who did it?"

Momo winked and flashed her "lover" sign with her hand.

Nana grunted and let Rito out of her hold, the latter of whom immediately gasped for air.

"Let this be a warning, beast." Nana said threateningly.

"Yeah… I got it." Rito said in a hoarse voice, still breathing deeply. He then suddenly laid back, deciding to just stay there for a while. Everyone funneled back downstairs and resumed what they were doing. Lala, however stayed behind with Rito.

"Are you okay, Rito?" Lala asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied. They both sat in silence for a while, even though they were still in Nana's room. After a while he spoke up again.

"Go ahead and do it, Lala."

"Hmm? Do what?" She seemed to have already partly forgotten about their prior conversation.

"Inject the… thing. Whatever it was."

"But I thought you didn't-"

"Just do it. I just really hope you know what you're doing, Lala." He said softly.

Lala smiled. "Of course Rito. Let me grab the injector out of my room."

While she was gone, he took the time to inspect the device even more. Upon closer inspection, he saw two small switches on the side of the device that he decided he had better not touch lest this invention end up like the rest. He waited in silence for Lala to return.

"I got it, Rito. Just sit still, and it will only sting for a second."

Rito said nothing, and waited for the sting. When Lala put the injector to his neck and pulled the trigger, he winced from the sting of the needle, but remained still as he had been asked.

"It's done Rito. Thank you for trusting me." She smiled at him warmly.

"Of course I trust you, Lala. You're very important to me." the words seemed to pour out of his mouth. Even he didn't quite realize what he said until he had said it. Lala's eyes slightly widened at this, before they began to tear up and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Rito." After those four words, Lala pulled back and kissed Rito on the cheek, as she had done once before. Now it was Rito's eyes who went wide, and he was speechless as Lala walked out of the room. Still stunned, he sat for a while before getting up and going downstairs.

Momo, the master eavesdropper, had been watching in silence from outside.

"Onee-sama…"

She decided to come out of hiding once again and followed Rito downstairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh boy! I originally had more planned for this chapter but it ran long so I decided to hold off until the next chapter. I apologize once again if I took too long to update, but it shouldn't happen again. As always reviews are welcome and thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I've become the very thing I hate most._

 _I know it's been a while, and I apologize for the inactivity. Not long after the last chapter was posted there were some… difficulties, and it came time to move house. The move resulted in not having internet in the house for a much longer time than expected. Hopefully everything is clear now, and I can continue writing again. Thank you for waiting and (hopefully) not giving up on this fic. As always, I'm extremely thankful for all the follows, favs, and reviews._

"Hey Rito-san!"

Momo called from inside to Rito, who was back in the backyard watering the plants.

"Hmm? What is it Momo?"

"Do you want to walk with me to the store soon?" Momo asked.

"Uh… why that all of a sudden?" Rito didn't think Momo had ever asked him to accompany her somewhere before. Aside from the time he dubbed the "P.E. Storage Shed Incident", but that was different.

"No reason. I just wanted someone to walk with. Plus you can buy anything that you need while we're there. So will you?"

Rito wasn't about to say no anyway, so he says "Sure, I'll go get ready."

"Alright!" Momo smiled happily, walking upstairs to her room to get ready herself.

'Phase 1 is a go' Momo thought to herself. If Mea was correct…

* * *

 _(Earlier that day)_

Momo remembered what she had decided earlier and quickly ran outside.

"Hey Mea-san!" Momo called out.

Mea turned to Momo. "Yes Momo-chan?"

"Have you seen Nemesis recently?"

Mea seemed a bit confused, given the person asking.

"Neme-chan? Why do you need her?" Mea inquired, wondering why Momo of all people would be asking for Nemesis.

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to talk to her." Of all the experience she had with this type of thing, she couldn't think of any reason for purposefully seeking out Nemesis.

"Is this about the Harem Plan?" Mea eyes narrowed and a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Well, it's just-" Momo started, but before she could finish, the end of Mea's braid suddenly zipped around behind Momo and connected it to the back of her head, and disconnected just as fast.

"Cheater." Momo mumbled.

Mea smiled a genuine smile this time. "So that's how it is." Mea was astounded that Momo would actually go to Nemesis for help, with the Harem Plan no less.

"Not a word. This is for the harem" Momo said glaring at Mea. It was bad enough admitting it to herself, but now Mea knew of her plight as well.

"It can't be helped. Neme-chan is good at this in her own way." Mea said, knowing that the revelation was probably killing Momo.

"That's the reason I'm going to her." Momo said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Mea asked teasingly, leaning forward with a grin on her face..

"Nothing!" Momo was now getting frustrated. "Do you know how to find her or not?"

Mea sighed. "That's the Momo-chan I know and love." She said giggling.

Momo paused. 'I guess I fell for her trick.' She thought. 'Manipulation is my job!'

Mea spoke again. "Anyway, I don't know where Neme-chan is, but you may be able to find her better than I can." Mea said mysteriously. "From what I hear Neme-chan is quite interested in you and Rito-senpai."

Something in Momo's head clicked. "You're right. Thanks Mea-san."

Mea smiled. "No problem, Momo-chan."

"Mea? Did you need something?" Nana suddenly walked outside. "Momo? What were you guys doing out here?"

"Nothing, Nana-chan, nothing. I was just leaving." Mea began walking the path to the front yard. Before she exited from sight, however, she turned her head to face Momo. She smiled warmly, and her eyes closed for a second. "I hope it goes well, Momo-chan." With that, she continued her walk and left.

Nana, with a puzzled expression on her face, turned to her twin.

"Odd. What was that about, Momo. Momo?" Momo wasn't paying attention. Instead she was watching the spot where Mea had exited.

'That Mea-san…' She thought to herself.

* * *

 _(Present)_

'So me and Rito-san together might be enough to draw Nemesis out.' Momo actually thought this was a good plan, since Nemesis always had a tendency to show up when they were together. Even if it didn't work, she still would enjoy the time she would get to spend with Rito.

As Momo pulled on her shirt and began walking back out of her room, Nana walked in and blocked her path, arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

"I heard you outside. What are you planning on doing?" Nana spoke flatly.

Momo exhaled loudly. She thought she was alone when she asked Rito to accompany her. She put a sweet smile on her face and said "Why nothing, Nana. And I just need a couple things from the store."

Nana was not satisfied. "And why invite him?"

"I just wanted someone to walk with me, that's all." Momo did not waver.

Nana realized that this conversation would only go in circles. "Then how about I go with you too?"

Momo immediately called this as out of the question in her mind. She was going to be talking to Nemesis directly about the Harem, and she didn't need another person to distra- keep it from. Plus, if Nana was with them, Nemesis may not show herself in the first place.

Knowing that she couldn't outright decline Nana's "offer", she tried a different approach.

"My, Nana. Do you want to spend time with Rito-san that much?" Momo cocked her head and grinned at Nana. "Maybe I should stay behind and you two can-"

"I would never try and be alone with that beast!" Nana activated her self-defense mechanism and left the room in a hurry, playing right into Momo's expectations.

'Too easy.' Momo thought. Sometimes she was too great at this for her own good.

Not.

She hurried downstairs and found Rito already near the door, waiting.

"Are you ready to go, Rito-san?"

Rito turned to her, startled, having been messing around on his phone while waiting.

"Oh, yeah I am."

* * *

"Hmm, maybe I'll take these, too."

Mea was inspecting a bag of chocolates before adding them to her basket. She was currently shopping at her favorite supermarket, "Super Vegeta". After checking out, she began walking back home when she noticed a familiar figure sitting at a dango stand, petting the same cat that she had scared off not long ago. Mea walked up to her.

"Neme-chan?"

"Hmm?" Nemesis looked up, wondering who had said her name. "Ah, Mea. What brings you here?"

"Just doing some shopping." Mea replied. She felt something in the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Then it clicked.

"Hey, Neme-chan, I just remembered. Momo-chan was looking for you earlier."

"Momo-hime?" This was the furthest thing from correct that Nemesis could imagine. In this case, at least. 'Why could she possibly be looking for me…?'

"Neme-chan?" Mea tried to gain Nemesis' attention. Nemesis wasn't often perplexed to the point of spacing out like this, but this situation was downright weird.

"Thank you for letting me know, Mea. I'll be going now." And with that, Nemesis walked briskly down the sidewalk, still clutching her food in her hands.

Having taken to the rooftops after getting out of sight, Nemesis neared the Yuuki house while still thinking about the odd situation. 'Momo-hime seeking me out? Whatever cou-'. Nemesis stopped mid-thought at the sight of Rito and Momo themselves walking down the street.

'Hmm…' She thought. 'For Momo-hime to openly ask for me, and then to walk about with that Rito…'. Something wasn't right about it. Maybe she _wanted_ her to show herself? 'I think I'll follow them and see where they go.' Surprisingly enough, the two only went to the local 7-Twelve, and began walking back towards home. At one point, however, Momo happened to look up to the rooftops and thought she saw a dark shadow disappearing into thin air. 'Trick of the light, maybe?' Momo thought to herself. On the rooftop, a black cat sat below the ledge of the rooftop. 'Have to be more careful about that…' Nemesis thought to herself.

Momo had almost completely lost hope in the plan that seemed to have such a high chance of success, but there was no mistaking the figure she had seen, on the rooftops, nonetheless, Nemesis' domain. 'Does she know what I'm trying to do?'

* * *

After getting back home, Rito and Momo parted ways, the latter heading for her room. Rito, however, headed for the kitchen. It was beginning to get dark by now, and he wanted to see if Mikan needed any help with dinner. Instead, he found the sight of not only Mikan, but Yami also working at the counter.

"Y- Yami! H- Hi!" He was caught off guard at her being here, as he usually was, and was not completely over her confession during the incident with Kuro.

"H- Hello, Yuuki Rito." she said, slightly blushing. She was obviously not completely over it, either.

Mikan tried to find a way to break the tension. "Er… What did you need, Rito?"

Rito responded quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. "Oh I just came to see if you needed a hand with dinner but I see you already have help so I'll just-"

"Actually, Rito, I could use some help." She replied, cutting him off. "Could you chop the carrots for me?"

"Um, sure." Rito told her, and proceeded to the counter quietly, working right next to Yami.

The next few minutes passed in an uneasy silence, aside from the few requests or directions from Mikan. After what seemed like an eternity to Rito, Mikan tapped his shoulder and said "That's all for now. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He replied, and thankfully began walking out of the kitchen, and away from Mikan who seemed to be thinking about something. Before Rito could make his way out of the doorway, Mikan called to him.

"Hey Rito!" He turned around, but didn't say anything. "Yami-san will be spending the night tonight. Just wanted to let you know. This is to make up for missing our taiyaki hangout." Mikan added that last part with a slight raised eyebrow. Yami turned her head slightly toward them, only for a moment, before returning to her current action: stirring the miso soup that was tonight's main course, minus the taiyaki this time.

Rito turned red again, partly from the idea of Yami sleeping over and another part from remembering the reason Mikan missed her plans with Yami in the first place, but managed to keep an otherwise non-flustered reaction, and simply said "Ok" before continuing out of the kitchen.

Unfortunately, keeping such a thing from appearing on the outside results in a surplus on the inside, and Rito's mind was flooded with the implications of yet another "Yami sleepover".

'At least the soup didn't have taiyaki in it this time' Rito picked up on this fact as well. Not that it was really that easy to forget.

As he was heading down the upstairs hallway, Lala materialized in the portal to her room. Unluckily for Rito, he had been right in front of the portal when she appeared and, having both been caught off guard, they tumbled to the ground with Rito's head buried in Lala's chest.

"L- Lala! I Um…" The redness had already set in, as had the stuttering. Rito quickly scrambled to get up, but in his haste fell backwards on accident

Lala simply laughed and began getting up as well. "That's twice today Rito."

Rito was still recovering. "I- It's not on purpose. I just…"

"You don't have to explain it to me." She said, smiling at him. She grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Thanks."

A few moments passed with them standing there until Lala broke the silence.

"So how does your neck feel now, Rito? Does that spot still hurt?" She asked in a concerned tone.

He reached up behind his head and felt the small bump on the back of his neck. It was bigger than a normal bump after a shot, but not so much as to bother him.

"It feels a lot better, and it doesn't really hurt anymore. That bump will go away, right?" He asked.

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "It should go away eventually as long as the anchor settles correctly. It may gravitate a little lower on your spine. But that might actually be a good thing, since the device itself will be easier to conceal. Maybe let me know if it doesn't, though?"

He smiled at her, slightly relieved. "Will do. I'm going to head to my room for a while, but I'll see you at dinner."

She smiled sweetly back. "Ok, Rito." And with that, Rito continued his walk to his room.

* * *

In her room, Momo was literally back to the drawing board, the same position she had been in this morning, except now with the added stress of including Nemesis into the equation.

"Why do I need her to rope in Mikan anyway!?" Momo said a little too loudly to no one in particular. "I've gotten this far.."

Someone had indeed heard however, and decided to jump in.

"Because she will be a very tough one to crack."

Momo jumped as she was startled by another voice, and turned toward her computer desk to see Nemesis lounging in the chair.

"How did you get in here?" Momo asked in her commanding voice.

"You don't exactly have a door to this area, do you?" Nemesis replied, unphased.

Momo looked out her open door and into the "living room" of their quarters, and at the portal that gave access to and from the main house. She gave out a grunt of affirmation.

"So this is what you were seeking me out for?" Nemesis inquired, now standing in front of Momo's planning board.

"Yes…" Momo muttered quietly, not quite ready for the gloating words that would inevitably come out of Nemesis' mouth.

"So, Momo-hime, you're finally ready to admit you're not as good at this as you think?"

There it was.

"And that you need my help after the strides that I took not a few days ago?"

Seriously…

Momo simply glared. "Are you done?"

"We'll see." Nemesis replied with a smirk

Momo sighed. "Yes, I need your help. And yes you did make a big addition to the Plan a few days ago. So much so that it even caused me to confess to Rito-san. But you obviously knew that already, given your intrusion and your explanation of your 'true' plans. But it's like I told you: the Plan will not go away, and I will become Rito-san's best girl."

'That's all I needed to hear' Nemesis thought to herself. "Very well then, Momo-hime. I'll help the real you."

Momo was on a roll. "And don't think that you're taking the reins now either. Even if I've asked for your help, I won't submit to you."

Nemesis had to hold back a smirk. "I see. Lead the way then, _princess_."

Momo also had to hold back a death glare, and instead began briefing Nemesis on her most recently conceived plan.

* * *

"Rito! Dinner is ready!" Mikan called up the stairs, prompting Rito to start going down. Dinner passed by uneventful, aside from some uncomfortable banter about how it was once again mating season in the cyber safari that nearly resulted in both Yami and Nana going off on Rito, who had been trying to stay out of the conversation.

After thanking Mikan for the food, Rito went up to his room to grab a change of clothes and then made his way to the bathroom for a shower. However, when he (gently) opened the door, he was met with a sight he was not expecting.

He had walked in on Yami changing. _Again._ With her arms raised over her head he had a clear view of her bare chest. Despite her breast size, Rito knew already that she could transform them to different sizes. This did not distract him enough to stop him turning an impossibly bright shade of red as he quickly looked away, but the damage had been done. They both stood stunned for a second, before Yami lowered her head, causing her hair to obscure her eyes, and the rest of her hair transformed into her signature blades.

As Rito began his stream of panicked excuses, Yami made no effort to attack Rito, but instead stood for a moment, unmoving, before raising her head again and returning the blades to her normal hair. All the while Rito was on his knees practically begging her not to hurt him. Yami turned a small lock of hair into a hand and covered his mouth, stunning Rito into silence. She transformed more of her hair into a bigger hand and pushed him out the door, while saying: "Wait outside, but don't leave." Rito simply nodded his head, before Yami moved the hand away from his mouth and used it to close the bathroom door.

After she finished changing she opened the door and began walking down the hallway. Halfway through, she turned her head back to Rito.

"Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Heyo! Happy Hallo- oh, too late? Oops._

 _Anyhow, thanks for waiting, and thank you so much for the favorites and follows! (Btw, I really hope someone picked up on my reference last chapter.) We're picking up right where we left off. Also, zrytis, about your review: all in due time. Speaking of which..._

* * *

As Rito followed Yami through the house, he glanced out the window and noticed that night had completely fallen at this point. It was highly likely that the other occupants of the house were already asleep. He wasn't completely certain that following her in the black of night was the right choice, but couldn't find a real problem in it, since she had just spared him when he did something she hated most.

Yami walked through another doorway and beckoned Rito in, still with an impassive expression. Rito recognized the room as the one he and Yami had slept in when their hands were stuck together. The room had a bed set up once again, and he realized this was where Yami was to sleep for the night.

Yami took a seat on the bed, and looked at Rito somewhat expectantly. Rito took a seat as well, still slightly unsure. Once he was seated, Yami looked forward and blushed ever so slightly, but kept an otherwise stoic face.

"I've pulled you aside to ask this before, but…" Yami began speaking but paused for a moment. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"

Rito looked slightly dumbfounded for a second, but quickly hid it. 'So that's what this is about.' He thought to himself. 'Why do I feel so relieved?'

He actually spoke now. "Of course I enjoyed it Yami, I-"

Yami cut him off. "I asked Mikan not too long ago what kind of taste would please you." Rito eyes widened slightly. He was more than a bit stunned at this. "I hope I succeeded tonight." Yami blush deepened, making it a bit more noticeable, but her face still held no expression, except that she seemed to be staring off into space.

Rito, genuinely this time around, replied. "You definitely did. I appreciate the time you took to think about what I would like." He smiled warmly.

'What am I saying?' He questioned himself in his mind after the words had come out. 'That makes it sound like…'

Yami looked to Rito, and surprise crossed her face, the first emotion to finally show itself. At this, Rito began to turn red as well, and quickly tried to excuse himself, and stood to leave.

"Well, if that's all you needed then I'll just-" He was interrupted by the feeling of something grabbing his arm. He turned and saw that Yami had wrapped some of her hair around his arm in an effort to stop him, despite still staring at the same spot.

'Her hair is really soft now that I think about it, and it feels almost…' He gulped. '... comforting?'

Yami decided to speak up. "Yuuki Rito…" She looked up at him with a different expression on her face. It seemed almost like…

"Will you sleep in here tonight?" Her eyes made and held contact with his. Rito was astonished to the point where he couldn't speak, but could only nod his head, and sat back down on the bed. "Thank you." She said quietly.

In an unspoken agreement, the two laid down to sleep. Unbeknownst to the other, neither could actually manage to fall asleep. They simply laid there for what seemed like a countless amount of time. The stillness was broken when Yami, assuming Rito to be asleep after the amount of time passed, turned over and gently wrapped her arms around a very much awake Rito. Rito, who didn't want to (and was somewhat afraid to) disturb Yami, simply tried to remain as still as he had been and calm his breathing. His breathing...

'Why am I breathing so heavily?' He frantically questioned his natural reaction. 'And my heartbeat…' He also noticed the pounding in his chest and was now afraid that these signs may alert Yami. Yami, who somehow sensed nothing amiss, took this as her cue to close her eyes and fall asleep. The effects this ordeal had on Rito subsided eventually, along with the *ahem* effect on Rito also calming down. And the state of tranquility that had once filled the room began to return. Soon enough, Rito also managed to fall asleep.

Outside the slightly open door to the room that the two were sleeping in, two figures stirred in the dark.

"Very interesting indeed." Nemesis spoke, loud enough for the other person to hear but quiet enough so as to not wake the sleeping Rito and Yami.

"For Yami-san to make such a bold move…" Momo began, speaking at the same volume as her new partner in crime.

"She has certainly come a long way. First a confession, and now this." Even Nemesis was amazed that Yami of all people would do something such as this.

Momo saw the opportunity before it even fully presented itself. "This is a great advancement to the Harem Plan!" She raised her voice, almost to the point of waking the two in the room, before covering her own mouth.

"Nice one, Momo-hime. Really." Nemesis teased. Momo simply narrowed her eyes. "In any case, it would seem that we have another person besides Rito's sister to include in our plans."

Momo found it hard to argue. "Yeah, you're right. But maybe we should give it a rest for the night. I need to make up for the sleep I lost before coming to you." With that, she began making her way back upstairs.

Nemesis was pondering something, and spoke to Momo once more. "I think I'll linger here for a while."

Momo raised an eyebrow, but surprisingly gave no argument. She simply continued upstairs.

Once Momo was out of line of sight, Nemesis finally moved and began to creep into the room of the sleeping Rito and Yami. But of course, the ever sly and scheming Momo was not truly gone, and instead watched in silence around the corner as Nemesis entered the room. 'What is that Nemesis up to?'

* * *

"God these are delicious!" Rito yelled aloud. This was the best marshmallow he had ever tasted, and there were also some sweet candies beginning to pop up in between the marshmallows.

'But why does this place seem so familiar?' Rito was sure he had never been here before, but the nagging feeling was there nonetheless. He ignored it as best he could and focused on the task at hand (and mouth): devouring as much as possible. It seemed the candies were getting sweeter by the second, and Rito didn't want to miss a single drop. Drop…?

'Candies don't drip…' Rito barely had time to process this revelation when he was alerted to another person's presence.

"It would seem you're at it again, Rito." Nemesis called to him with a smirk. She doubted he knew what was actually going on, and decided to make things more interesting.

"Nemesis, what are you doing here?" Rito was already not completely sure what was going on, but Nemesis' appearance just added to his confusion.

Nemesis raised an eyebrow. "Can you not recall the last time we were here?"

Rito's brows did the opposite, and furrowed deeply. "Have I… been here before?"

Nemesis sighed. 'Earthlings…' She thought to herself. "Look around you. Does any of this seem real?"

With his blissful ignorance broken, Rito took a complete look at his surroundings, and realized just how unreal it was. But then…

"No, I guess not." Rito replied flatly, not sure what to think.

Nemesis could only stare wide-eyed. "Then what do you think this is!?"

Rito seemed completely lost, and only shrugged this time. He glanced behind himself, and noticed that the candy he had been licking earlier was still moistening despite his lack of contact for the last minute or so.

Nemesis' urge to facepalm was growing stronger, and decided to stop with the mystery. "A dream! This is a dream!"

Rito looked around again, and simply said: "Ohhhh." The pieces were starting to come together given this critical information.

"I've used my trans-fusion to enter into your mind. Think back: where have you seen this before?" Nemesis decided to just try the direct approach.

Rito's suspicion had been confirmed: he had indeed been here before. Knowing all this was now allowing the memories to come flooding in. He did remember this place, and encountering Nemesis who had told him it was a dream back then also. And then...

Rito's eyes widened and his face went a deep shade of red as he remembered the last instance of this dream and what it meant. Upon seeing this, Nemesis' smile creeped back across her face.

"Am I doing something to you right now!?" Rito began to panic somewhat. Accidentally being in a position like that awake was one thing, but knowing that you're dreaming and doing stuff like that outside of conscious control was another.

Nemesis had to stifle a laugh now, this situation would start getting good. "No, not me. My trans-fusion requires me to enter your body, so that wouldn't be possible." She was waiting for him to realize the next crucial piece of information.

Rito, also sensing he was missing something, tried to think harder, but for some reason was drawing blanks. 'Why can't I remember?' He pondered.

Nemesis contemplated holding back this next part, but you know she had to do it to him.

"Do you remember where you fell asleep, Rito?"

Rito's mind's eye immediately landed on the face of Yami after she had asked him to sleep in her bed. He recalled laying down and, barely, the moment she had wrapped her arms around him. As he realized what exactly this and Nemesis were implying, not only did he get the normal flustered effect, but he was slightly scared. Yami couldn't have known yet, otherwise he probably would have been woken up. Roughly.

Nemesis, sensing his fear, now laughed out loud. "I must say, you have quite a knack for this. But you have nothing to be worried about." Nemesis was hoping Rito would connect the dots on his own, but found this to be more unlikely by the second.

Now in full panic mode, Rito could only get out: "Nothing to worry about?! This is Yami!"

Nemesis, shaking her head, held her hand up in front of her, and a small plane of dark matter appeared above it. An indiscernible picture seemed to be swimming around in it.

"Look."

Rito didn't seem to be listening, possibly distracted by hyperventilation and all the blood running to his face.

"Look!" Nemesis said in a much more forceful manner, so much so that it quieted Rito long enough for her to focus the picture. Looking closer as the scene came into focus, Rito realized that it was the room he and Yami were sleeping in. Except at first glance, you couldn't tell anyone was sleeping. An obviously awake Yami had her head tilted back, breathing heavily with her mouth open, seemingly moaning in pleasure. This was most likely due to the person with their head buried between her legs.

"Is that… me!?" Rito asked, panicked and perplexed. Viewing yourself doing this to a girl in real time is… odd to say the least.

"Yes." Nemesis replied. "Well… your body. At this very moment, your subconscious is simultaneously creating this… 'world' for you, your actual consciousness, to see, while at the same time having your actual body do this." She was only theorizing, but it seemed to make sense.

This _for some reason_ did not seem to calm Rito. "Well why is this happening? Why show me a world like this when _that-"_ He pointed to the picture in her hand. "-is what's happening in reality?"

Nemesis cocked her head in deliberation. "I'm not really sure. It could be that your mind is too innocent and pure to comprehend what your body is doing." 'For now.' She added deviously in her mind. "So it conjures up a place like this. As for your body acting by itself while you sleep in the first place, it's possible that it ties in with that Doctor's hypothesis of why you are always ending up in interesting situations with girls."

"What do you mean 'interesting' ?!" He asked. She only chuckled at that. "Anyway, you're probably right. Not that I really know enough about this to dispute it anyway." He seemed to be partially distracted from what was happening in the real world. He suddenly remembered something. "Hey, that reminds me, when you said acting by itse-"

Nemesis cut him off, sensing something. "Sorry, that'll have to wait. Looks like it's time to wake up." She said this with a mischievous smile. "Hold that thought and maybe I'll come back later."

Rito started panicking again. "But wait, what am I supposed to-" He couldn't finish before he felt a stirring feeling.

He suddenly woke up, or came to, or whatever. That whole situation was a bit confusing. What he did understand was the sight that laid right before his eyes. And the rest of his face for that matter, since all of it was pressed into Yami's exposed crotch.

And when I say pressed I mean _pressed_ like it's- *ahem* nevermind.

His eyes were perfectly level with her puffed up clit, and he could taste her juices on his tongue. Given the state Yami was in, she had either just finished or was close to it. Either way, his sleep self must have really been something, like Nemesis said the first time.

Needless to say, Rito stopped whatever action his sleeping self had been performing before he woke up. Yami, who sensed the interruption, looked down at the now awake Rito, who immediately sat up and began uselessly sputtering random gibberish, not knowing where to start.

Instead of doing something like attacking Rito, which was what he was waiting for, she did something much more unexpected. She reached around his neck with her arms and pulled him in, and their lips met. Rito's eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. This was his first actual kiss, since the kiss with Haruna was accidental.

"Her lips are… really soft…" Rito thought he knew what was coming and tried to stop it, but it was too late. He felt himself slipping away. Acting of their own volition, Rito's arms began to move. One arm reached behind Yami and held her head, allowing Rito to deepen the kiss, and the other began to grope Yami's breasts. Yami's eyes, previously half-lidded as if in a trance, widened at this, but she at first did nothing to stop Rito. Once he began moving his tongue to hers, however, she suddenly moved away from Rito and, wordlessly and with a deep blush on her face, began to get up. This action seemed to bring Rito back to his senses as well.

'It happened again…' He thought to himself. 'But she seemed to… enjoy it?' He seemed perplexed as to the way Yami had acted throughout all this. Still slightly scared but mostly assured that Yami was not going to do anything to hurt him, he tried calling to her.

"Yami, I-" He began. But she had quickened her pace and already exited the room. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was around the same time he normally woke up. He got up and began to follow Yami out of the room, since he had to get ready for school, but he halted in his tracks when he nearly bumped into Mikan, who had been standing near the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What exactly happened in there?"

* * *

"So what was that all about?"

Momo had been questioning Nemesis since they had gotten back to her room. After observing Rito's actions on Yami and Nemesis' watching for near to the whole night, she was filled with questions.

"What are you talking about?" Nemesis was currently facing away from Momo, but wore a sly grin on her face since she knew Momo would want to know about her intrusion into Rito's mind more than anything.

Momo whined impatiently. "You know what I'm talking about! You watched for most of the night, and not long after you fused with him, he wakes up! What happened?"

Nemesis contemplated what to say next. Sure, she could go into a long winded explanation of the exact events that went on, but she decided to make a long story short.

"We just have a bit more work to do before she falls into place." Meh, close enough.

Momo raised her eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we put our plans for Mikan-san on hold?"

Nemesis smiled, glad that they were on the same page. "Exactly."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Chapter 6 down! I decided to change gears a bit for this chapter and flesh out the relationship between Rito and Yami. Maybe devoting a whole chapter to it was a wise choice, maybe it wasn't, but it's already written anyway. Hope you enjoyed, and remember that helpful reviews are always welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Happy New Year! And_ _50 followers! Thank you so much for reading and following this story as well as sticking with it and my screwed up posting schedule. But now it's time to kick off the new year with a new chapter. Back in Rito's world, it's time for school!_

* * *

Rito had been awake for not ten minutes yet and he was already in trouble with Mikan. He didn't know how much she knew, but he knew it was probably enough.

"Well you see… um, I w- was just… sleeping?" Rito, in his panicked state, was having trouble explaining "what exactly happened" in the room.

Mikan could only resist the urge to facepalm as much as possible while simultaneously trying not to blow up on him for doing god-knows-what with Yami.

"You were… sleeping." She looked at him with incredulous eyes, her voice even more so.

Rito began to sense danger from Mikan but didn't know how to remedy the situation without triggering an extinction level event.

"Y- yes."

She simply stared at him for a moment before turning from him and walking toward the kitchen.

"We'll talk about this after school." She called as she was walking. "You're going to be late."

He was going to call back to her, but thought against it. He shouldn't waste this temporary pass and he would indeed be late if he wasted anymore time. With that he made his way upstairs and to his room. As he was getting ready for school he began to think over what had just happened with a clearer mind.

'Yami just… kissed me.' He thought to himself. Blood began rushing to his face. 'And it felt really nice… and not only that, but I also…' More blood began rushing somewhere else in his body. He suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state.

'What am I thinking about like that?!' He began scolding himself in his mind, though he couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting. 'That kiss really did feel nice though…' He had to physically shake his head this time. 'No! I already have Haruna-chan.' This alone was enough to keep his other thoughts in check. For now…

Now in his uniform, he headed downstairs and, given the "recent events", decided to skip breakfast. At the foot of the stairs however, he encountered a surprisingly clothed Lala. Instead of being clad in only a towel like usual, she already had her uniform on.

"You're not taking a morning bath today, Lala?" He asked, confused at this break in routine.

She cocked her head, puzzled. "I already did a long time ago. And if you don't hurry we're going to be late!"

He glanced at the clock and saw that they would indeed be late if they didn't leave now.

'Looks like I spent more time than I thought upstairs…' He thought to himself.

Rito followed Lala outside and saw that Momo and Nana were already outside by the front gate. Only Momo and Nana.

"Are Mikan and Yami not going to walk with us?" Rito asked to any of the three of the girls.

Nana was the first to speak. "They went ahead and walked early." She then narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what it was you did, but I'm sure it was something beast-like. I can sense it."

Sensing a dangerous aura, Rito found himself gravitating toward the other two girls. 'So there are others who know, huh?' He said in his mind. "So are we good to go, then?" He asked out loud, trying to avoid contact with Nana who, after staring for a while, huffed and turned from him.

"Yup! Let's go!" Lala said enthusiastically. He'd never seen anyone more excited to go to school than the pink-haired girl standing before him.

As they began walking, Rito noticed that Momo was somewhat trailing a bit behind. This wasn't unusual in and of itself, but it looked like she was staring off into space, seemingly deep in thought. 'Does she know, too?' He asked in his mind, somewhat worriedly. He wasn't sure what she would do if she had that kind of information, but probably nothing good for him!

'I'm sure she doesn't. How would she know anyway? Nana probably heard something from Mikan, and neither of them would risk telling Momo about that kind of thing.' He eventually wrote it off and kept walking.

Momo, who was still slightly suffering from lack of sleep, was having a hard time keeping all of her thoughts together, but she managed when she thought about what was possible with these new advancements.

* * *

"We made it! And with a few minutes to spare!" Lala still held the same enthusiasm as when they left the house. They had actually made it much earlier than anticipated, even with Momo walking a little slower than normal.

Momo and Nana decided to leave Rito and Lala's company in order to get ready for class, since they were in two different classes anyway. Heading through the locker area to get ready for class, Rito's eyes landed on the purple-haired girl he'd been thinking about all morning.

Mostly.

"Good morning, Sairenji." His face turned slightly red. He walked up to her without hesitation, but the words were going to be a bit more difficult.

Haruna turned to him and smiled, but Rito also noticed a blush creep across her face. "Good morning, Yuuki-kun."

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment, and Rito knew his time was running out since the bell would be ringing soon. Lala, who was standing in the middle of the two but knew this was probably not a time to intervene, simply said "I'll just meet you two in class." in a slightly awkward manner and strode off to catch one of her friends who was also heading to class.

'Just say it. Just say it!' He urged himself in his mind. Even if they had already confessed to each other and agreed to start dating soon, it still seemed embarrassing.

"S- Sairenji, would you like t-" As he began his sentence, the loud chiming of the bell filled the hall. 'I… was too late.' He thought sadly.

Haruna, still blushing, nervously tried to dismiss the conversation. If you could call it that.

"Oh, it's time for class. Maybe we can talk later?" She turned to leave.

Rito nearly began walking to class, but steeled himself and his mind instead. 'No, I won't wait around anymore! I have to stop her.'

"Haruna-chan!" He yelled out on accident. Haruna turned toward him again, her mouth slightly open since she had ever heard him refer to her that way before.

Rito quickly tried to cover up his mistake. "Er- Sairenji…" He began. 'Way to screw it up.' He added in his mind. "Would you like to… um-" He started trailing off.

Haruna tried to help him along, now sensing where this was going. "Would I like to what?"

Rito continued. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Yes!"

She answered immediately in an excited manner. She quickly realized how she reacted, however. Rito stood slightly dumbfounded.

Now it was her turn to cover up her mistake. "I mean… yes. I would like to go out tonight, Yuuki-kun."

Even though they had already agreed to start going out, Rito felt his heart do a flip at this answer, and he even forgot that he accidentally let his name for Haruna slip.

"R- really?" He asked relieved and a bit joyful. The very thing he had been wanting for so long was finally happening. 'A date with Haruna-chan…' It was the best feeling ever. There's totally nothing that could happen in the near future that would feel better than this.

"Well, yes." Haruna responded. Most of her timidness had melted away and she was slightly amused at Rito's reaction. "So… where and when?"

"I- err…" A sudden realization struck Rito: he hadn't thought that far. He had been absorbed with the actual asking that he hadn't considered what would happen if she said yes. Knowing that he couldn't admit this, however, he tried to think on his feet.

"How about… 5 o'clock?" He began. "At… our old spot in the park?" He thought it was pretty good for having to come up with something immediately.

Haruna smiled sweetly. "That sounds good." She suddenly whipped her head around in both directions. Rito didn't know why at first, but followed suit when he realized it: there was nobody around at all. They were probably incredibly late to class by now.

"Uhh… we should probably get going." Haruna advised.

"Yeah, let's go." Rito agreed. And with that, the two walked together to class, now with something to look forward to later on.

* * *

The first part of the day came and went without much note, other than occasional looks from people who had noticed the two walk in late together. Most notably, Yui. Now that it was lunchtime and there was no lesson going on, she was free to speak her mind.

"What exactly were you two doing together that caused you to be so late to class?" Yui began while taking her signature pose and pointing at them. "It had better not be anything shameless!"

Haruna, who for some reason did not expect this, was stunned silent, leaving Rito to do the talking.

"We were just- um… well…" Rito began, though he was having trouble coming up with an excuse. He wasn't about to tell Yui the real reason for their tardiness. He was saved, however, by a familiar brown-haired girl that Yui had yet to notice.

"Why don't you lay off of Yuuki and Haruna, Yui?" Risa said with a giggle as she snuck up behind Yui and began groping her breasts rather lewdly.

"M- Momioka-san, stop that right now!" Yui reprimanded Risa, who had taken her by surprise during what was supposed to be a serious moment filled with discipline and-

"Oh, alright." Risa surprisingly stopped and stepped around Yui so as to fully come into view. When she stopped however, she turned her head to Rito and, unbeknownst to Yui, gave him a wink.

"So I bet you wish it was you out there with Yuuki instead Haruna, right?" Risa said to Yui, leaning toward her, hands on her hips.

"I- I would never do something shameless with him!" She defended herself, now avoiding eye contact with any of the three of them.

Risa kept it going, though. "Think of all the possibilities. You and Yuuki all alone in the hallways…" She continued with one hand over her mouth.

"Don't s- say things like that" Yui's face was burning red now, and she walked away quickly to avoid further teasing from the master herself.

Seeing this, Risa turned to Rito again and grinned. "Mission accomplished. You owe me one now, Yuuki." She said that last part with a slightly mischievous tone of voice. Rito gulped at hearing this. Risa began walking away, past Rito, but stopped by his ear as she went.

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off." She whispered into his ear, possibly a little too loudly, before rejoining Mio and the group she was in. The redness in Rito's face was accompanied by the incoherent noises and stuttering spewing from his mouth at hearing this. He called back to the memory of Risa's "visit", and how he was saved by Mikan at the last second. 'So she still wants to finish that…' He thought, which didn't help his flustered condition. 'What did you do, Nemesis?'

"U- um… what was that about, Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked Rito in a low tone.

Oops.

'Maybe I shouldn't have let Momioka do that in front of Haruna-chan…' He thought worriedly.


End file.
